memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Salome Jens
Salome Jens is an actress best known for her portrayal of the Female Changeling in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. She was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Her fellow Star Trek: The Next Generation and DS9 guest star Marc Alaimo was also born there. Jens began acting in stage productions in the 1950s. She made her Broadway debut in a play called Sixth Finger in a Five Finger Glove, which only ran for two appearances in October 1956 and co-starred Bill Zuckert. She followed this with performances in such plays as The Disenchanted, A Far Country, After the Fall, Tartuffe (co-starring with Graham Jarvis and Laurence Luckinbill), and A Patriot for Me. She made her feature film debut in the 1958 science fiction movie Terror from the Year 5000 (costarring with Ward Costello). The following year, she appeared in a made-for-television adaptation of Anton Chekhov's The Cherry Orchard, also featuring TOS guest actor John Abbott. She would go on to play the titular character of the 1961 film Angel Baby. She also starred with Psycho star Anthony Perkins in 1965's The Fool Killer, in which TOS guest star Arnold Moss also appeared. Possibly her most famous film role came in 1966, when she starred opposite in the acclaimed sci-fi thriller ''Seconds''. This film also co-starred TOS guest actor Jeff Corey. In 1972, she starred in the unusual film ''Savages'', in which a race of tiny mud-people follow a croquet ball through a forest. From 1976 through 1977, she had a recurring role in the television series ''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'', starring Louise Lasser in the title role. TNG guest star Graham Jarvis was a regular cast member on that show. Jens and Jarvis would later co-star together in the 1981 TV movie The Two Lives of Carol Letner. Jens also had a role in the 1977 TV movie In the Glitter Palace, as did actor Anthony Zerbe. In 1979, she starred in the mini-series From Here to Eternity, along with her fellow DS9 regular guest star Andrew Robinson and TNG guest star David Spielberg. (Jens and Robinson had previously co-starred together in the 1974 TV movie House of Evil.) In 1981, she co-starred with DS9 guest actress Gail Strickland in the TV movie A Matter of Life and Death. That same year, she starred in the feature film Harry's War with Elisha Cook, Jr., Noble Willingham and David Ogden Stiers. The following year, she appeared in the TV movies Tomorrow's Child with Bruce Davison and Susan Oliver, Uncommon Valor with Nicholas Guest, and Grace Kelly with William Schallert. In 1986, she had a role in the film Just Between Friends, which also featured one-time TNG guest George D. Wallace. In 1988, she joined the cast of a new series based on Superman. Superboy showcased the "Man of Steel" in his teenage years. Jens played his adoptive mother, Martha Kent. TNG, DS9 and Voyager guest star Sherman Howard played Lex Luthor. Many episodes of the series were directed by later Star Trek director Reza Badiyi. The series ran until 1992. The following year, she made her first Star Trek appearance as the ancient humanoid progenitor in . A year later, she was cast as the Female Changeling, with her first appearance being in DS9: "The Search, Part I". In 1996, she co-starred with W. Morgan Sheppard, Stephen Root, and her Seconds co-star Jeff Corey in the TV movie The Lottery. Jens and W. Morgan Sheppard would later appear together in the 2001 thriller Room 101. In 1998, she appeared in the film I'm Losing You, with Frank Langella and Ed Begley, Jr.. She has also made several guest appearances on the television series L.A. Law, Melrose Place, and Falcon Crest. Her other television guest appearances include The Untouchables, The Outer Limits (in which she played an alien whose distorted voice sounds a lot like the female shapeshifter), Gunsmoke, Bonanza, Kojak, Quincy, and The Wonder Years (the latter of which featured recurring appearances by Voyager actor Robert Picardo). Appearances as the Female Changeling * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External Links * * * *Salome Jens at the Internet Broadway Database Jens, Salome Jens, Salome Jens, Salome de:Salome Jens es:Salome Jens